The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method.
A motor control device is known that is provided with a detector which detects an electromotive voltage based on an electromotive force occurring in a motor. An electric appliance is known that is provided with an interlock switch for switching connection so as to feed a back electromotive force occurring in a motor to, of a 24V power source and a 5V power source, the 5V power source and that is further provided with a diode between the interlock switch and the 5V power source so as to pass electric power from the interlock switch to the 5V power source. Another motor control device is known that detects a back electromotive force occurring in a motor with the help of a back electromotive force detecting circuit.
According to the conventional technology mentioned above, either a circuit for detecting electric power occurring in a motor is added, or a device needed to consume electric power is added, in an attempt to suppress electric power occurring in a motor. This, however, requires addition of an extra circuit or device, and thus inconveniently leads to an increase in the number of components.